Almoço em família
by polly18
Summary: Carlisle resolve visitar a irmã nas ferias das crianças, sera que tudo vai sair perfeito? contem palmadas nao sexuais, nao gosta nao leia.


Oi pessoal é minha primeira fic one-shot por isso não esta muito boa mas, espero que voces gostem queria agradecer a querida cidoka que me ajudou , desculpe qualquer erro no portugues rsrsrs é isso ai bjinhos! Ah me digam se gostaram!

**Almoço em família**

pov **carlilse**

Hoje estou indo pra casa da minha irmã, coisa de minha doce Esme que disse que seria bom reunir as crianças já que estão de ferias da escola, ela foi quinta-feira. Mas só pude ir hoje domingo, Edward que vai comigo hoje.

nao entendo esse menino as vezes, ontem mesmo deu uma birra por causa da salada que fiz no almoço , ele sabia que ia comer de qualquer jeito num sei pra quê fazer aquele escândalo. eu não sou como a esme que ele pinta e borda e ela num faz nada. eu sei que as vezes ela os ameaça dizendo ( eu vou dizer ao seu pai) mas ele só eles dizem ( não mamãezinha ) pronto eles a tem enrolados no dedo mindinho.

Mas comigo não, comigo o buraco é mais em baixo, por isso qualquer coisa e eles correm pra ela. Mas nem sempre isso funciona.

Olhando agora pelo retrovisor o vejo com a cara emburrada, não sei por que ele nao quer ir pra casa da tia, alguma coisa ele deve ter feito pra não querer ir. e eu vou descobrir a se vou.

a viagem nunca foi tão tranquila , não com o Edward no carro... se é que me entendem rsrs tinha sempre alguma coisa que o incomodava quando não era um dos irmãos era que estava com fome ou com sono e queria dormir e eu não deixava ele deitar no banco do carro...

Era sempre assim hoje ele está estranhamente quieto.

Pouco mais de duas horas depois avistei a casa da minha irmã, eu estava animado pra ver todos reunidos.

**pov** **Edward**

Num sei pra que ir pra casa da minha tia aff, a viagem ate aqui num falei nada com o papai coisa que ele deve ter achado estranhando já que quando viajamos falo a viagem toda mais ele insiste em corrigir ( Fala não Edward reclama , você reclama a viagem inteira ) é assim que ele diz eu num acho e pronto.

Assim que chegamos papai desceu logo do carro pra encontrar a mamãe que nos esperava na porta com minha tia e meus irmão e minhas primas Carmem e Irina, desci do carro a muito contra gosto e com o olhar da minha tia em mim, fiz besteira da outra vez que ela teve lá em casa e ela falou que ia me dar uns tapas se eu aprontasse de novo , só que intendem não aprontar quando meus compassas Emmi, Jazz, e a Irina junto é pedir muito coitado dos nossos traseiros se nossos pais descobrirem rsrsrs.

Depois de abraços e bejios e todo aquele bla bla bla fomos lá pra dentro.

- Irina mostre o quarto onde o Jazz e o Emmi estão para que o Eddie guarde as sua mala. mandou tia Sasha.

Eu fui com a Irina a gente sempre fica no mesmo quarto assim como a Lice e Rose fica com a Carmem e a Irina. Papai e mamãe em outro e a tia sasha no dela e fica um quarto vago.

Depois de deixar minhas coisas lá desci pra sala onde todos estavam reunidos e as coisas do meu pai já tinha sido colocadas no quarto deles.

Mamãe estava com o papai de mão dadas no sofá ao lado da tia Sasha e sentei ao lado do Jazz e da Rose no outro sofá enquanto o Emmi estava no chão com a Carmem e Lice estava na poltrona.

Tia Sasha perguntou como estávamos, como foi a viagem falou o que fizeram nesses dias em que não estávamos essas coisa...

Depois mamãe nos chamou pra fazer um lanche fomos pra cozinha mas, papai ficou conversando com tia Sasha na sala. eu gosto muito da comida de Esme ela cozinha muito bem e não me faz comer o que eu não gosto como o papai. Comemos bolo de chocolate com suco estava uma delicia.

Minha mãe ficou um pouco chateada porque o papai e a tia Sasha não foram participar do lanche e minha tia percebeu isso apesar de Esme insistir que não estava e pra se redimir disse que faria o jantar.

Eu quase tive um treco.

Minha tia cozinhando isso num, vai prestar nunca comi nada que ela tenha preparado quando ela queria fazer um jantar ela encomendado num restaurante ela só colocava na travessa imagine a gente ter que comer vai ser um martírio.

Era umas seis da tarde quando estávamos no terraço eu Jazz e o Emmi nos já tínhamos programado tudo com a Irina íamos colocar o plano em pratica amanhã. Enquanto a minha mãe ia ao shopping com minha tia e as outras meninas Irina não quis ir a principio mas, a gente convenceu ela , fazia parte do plano rsrrs. Mamãe apareceu nos mandando tomar banho que o jantar estaria pronto em pouco tempo. O Emmi foi primeiro, depois o Jazz e logo na minha vez a mamãe entra no banheiro vcs acreditam.

Eu estava lá nuzinho da silva quando ela entra no box e diz que vai me dar banho eu quase morri apesar de ser algo habitual mas poxa a gente está em outra casa né ? já basta os meus irmãos me arretando dizendo que sou o bebe da mamãe agora isso oh. QUE MICO.

- vamos Edward desamarre essa cara que o jantar ta quase pronto venha logo.

Diz ela com o sabonete e uma esponja na mão.

ela passou a espoja pelo meu corpo , lavou meu cabelo olhou minhas unhas e lavou meu bumbum mas quando foi lavar meu pinto

- Ah não mãe ai deixa que eu mesmo lavo. Falei olhando pra ela mas, ela nem se quer me deu atenção ela lavou como se num tivesse nada de mais ali poxa eu sou homem né , como se ela ligasse pra isso ela da banho ate no jazz quanto mais em mim.

depois disso me lavei mais uma vez e sai ela me acompanhou ate o quarto já que o banheiro fica no corredor eu vesti uma cueca box preta, calça azul, uma camisa de manga longa branca, meias brancas e o meu tênis penteei meu cabelo minuciosamente cada fio pra ficar bolado e já ia descendo pra sala de jantar quando mamãe me parou na porta. - vá colocar sua toalha no banheiro, você não perde esse habito num é? eu nem respondi essa pergunta dela peguei a toalha que estava na cama com ela me acompanhando.

-Esqueci mãezinha hehehe . Falei coma maior cara lavada e coloquei no banheiro. Mas ela foi logo cortando meu barato. - Espero que não tenha deixado seu quarto bagunçado porque se deixou voce vai me apanhar ta ouvindo Edward eu arrumei seu quarto antes de sair e isso nao é obrigação minha não é sua, eu quero só ver quando chegar.

A minha mãe não é muito de bater ela ameaça sempre com a escova de cabelo e o chinelo, mas ela fala que uma beleza aff passa o dia remoendo o assunto e ai do engraçadinho que ficar revidando enquanto ela fala, ela conta pro papai e quando ele chega já viu né dormimos de couro quente. Quando cheguei na sala já estavam todos lá menos a minha tia sentei no meu lugar na mesa de doze cadeiras a tia na cabeceira do lado direito só nos meninos e do esquerdo só meninas então eu fiquei ao lado do papai logo depois Emmi e o Jazz, do outro lado a mamãe, a Lice a Irina, a Rose e Carmem e ficaram duas cadeiras vazias estava tudo organizado a mesa estava muito bonita. Minha tia logo depois entrou com as travessas pelo que vi tinha uma janta comum e até que estava cheirando bem rsrsr bom estava lá arroz carioca, feijao macaça tipo arrumadinho, bife a parmegiana, suco de laranja e agua e uma salada lá com um monte de verdura mistura que só de ver me dá embrulhos.

- Bom eu fiz algo simples porque eu nao sei cozinhar muito e porque todo mundo gosta pelo menos foi o que a Esme disse espero que gostem da minha comida. acho que foi a primeira vez que minha tia foi humilde em alguma coisa , nao que ela nao seja mas ela é sempre tao sabidona e tal e dizer que nao sabe cozinhar já é um avanço.

- Que isso minha irma tenho certeza que todos vao gostar nao é crianças?

Ele falou olhando pra nos mas nem demos muita atenção nem respondemos logo começamos a nos servir eu peguei um pouco de tudo só nao quis salada , o papai também assim como o Jazz a mamãe e a tia e a Rose, pegaram tudo até a salada. o prato de Lice, Carmem, Emmi e Irina estava como o meu sem salada. O jantar estava correndo bem ate o papai nos lembrar de pegar a salada oxi.

- Seu Edward, Dona Alice, Dona Irina e Carmem assim como o seu Emmett tratem de comer a salada, pois só vão sair da mesa depois que comerem. Minha tia olhou pro meu pai em concordância.

O Emmi foi logo falando dizendo que não queria - Eu também não mamãe a senhora sabe que eu não gosto. Disse Carmem e Irina também confirmou e eu e Lice também não podamos ficar de fora. - Eu também não papai, Lice falou quando eu ia abrir a boca ele já foi cortando o nosso barato.

- vão comer sim e pronto. A Rose olhou pra nos e revirou os olhos ela é muito metida só porque ela comi fica se achando eu num gosto e não vou comer. Uns minutos se passaram ate papai se levantar do lugar dele ficar do meu lado entre eu e o Emmi ele pegou o talher que estava na travessa de salada e começou a servir o Emmi ele colocou três porções pro Emmi.

-Não papai eu num quero isso não pai, ele disse olhando pro pai e balançando a cabeça o pai nem ligou depois colocou três porções pra mim que também protestei.

- Não paizinho quero não. Chamei logo de paizinho pois da outra vez leve um monte de palmadas e não quero repetir a dose , ele foi pra onde as meninas tavão e fez o mesmo recebendo protestos das três. Depois ele voltou pro lugar dele

-Bora comendo vocês já enrolaram de mais nao acham nao, quero ver os pratos limpos.

ele fala como se a gente fosse como ele que adora comer essas coisas. Um tempo depois a Lice e Carmem começaram a comer, depois a Irina só ficou eu e o Emmi meu pai ja tinha me ameaçado pela mente para que EU não começasse com cenas ali porque se não ia me dar uns puxões de orelha. Finge que estava distraído só pra não olhar pra ele. - vamos Emmett como a salada. A essa altura só restava no nosso pra a bendita salada que nem eu nem o Emmi tocamos. A mamãe já tinha terminado assim como a tia Sasha Rose e Jazz , eles foram pra sala ver TV pelo que percebi estavam escolhendo um filme, as meninas também já tavão acabando,

- Pai da próxima vez a gente comi num é Edward ? o Emmi perguntou com uma cara de pidão . - É papai da próxima vez a gente comi. meu pai ja estava se irritando com a nossa insistência tenho certeza que se tivessimos em casa ele já teria nos dado umas palmadas .

- vcs estão testando minha paciência, e quanto à vc Edward vai comer e não pense que esqueci da sua ultima birra por que não esquece e comam logo isso que quero ver o filme.

Ele disse todo chato e já um pouco irritado.

- Os dois tem 10 minutos pra comer isso ou então vão apanhar podem escolher.

Odeio quando ele faz isso isso aponta o dedo pra gente ou faz ou apanha que saco . Eu não gosto de salada que PORRA , ainda mais essa que mal da pra identificar o que é. Eu estava tão distraído em meus pensamentos que nem senti o Emmett apertando minha perna pra mostrar o papai voltando.

- É assim que vai ser, ótimo. Ele falou e foi logo tirando o cinto da calça eu tremi na base assim como o Emmi, meus olhos já estavam cheios de veneno.

- Levantem, ele falou por entre os dentes, mais eu fiquei tão assustado que nem se quer levantei . ele baixou e puxou a minha a minha orelha pra me levantar eu gemi com a sua atitude me levantei rápido ele me empurrou pra escadas e puxou o Emmett com certa rispidez eu ja estava quase chorando . - pro quarto anda falou ele apontando com a mão que segurava o cinto rápido e deu uma cintada no Emmi .

**SHLAP *** AIIII PAPAI AII Emmi choramingou correndo pra quarto ele entrou no quarto esfregando a coxa onde o cinto tinha batido. Papai segurou meu braço. - Você não me testa não moleque que eu não estou de bom humor com você não.

**SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP*** AIIIIII AIIII AIIII PAIZINHO **SHLAP * SHLAP* **DESCUPA PAPAI **SHLAP* ** OHH **SHLAP*** JA TA BOM PAIê **SHLAP*** OOOOHH **SHLAP*** **SHLAP***

Eu sei quando estiver bom seu moleque mimado. Ele desceu mais cinco cintadas na minha bunda e eu gritei.

**SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Minhas pernas arderam com aquelas cintadas.

- Vem aqui Emmett Cullen . Ele falou apontando para os próprios pés. Ele nem saiu do lugar.

Quando menos esperei papai ja estava descendo cintadas nas pernas dele e ele gritando e chorando pra ele parar. **SHLAP** SHLAP ** **AIII OHHH ISSO DOI PAPAI

**SHLAP*** EU COMO **SHLAP *** AIII PAI PARA DE ME BATERRRRR** SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP***

**SHLAP*** AIII PAI** SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP***

**SHLAP*** PARA PAI PARA **SHLAP*** OHHHH **SHLAP*** AUUUU AAIIII

**SHLAP*** OHHH AIIII PARA PAIZINHO **SHLAP** SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* **PAAARRRRAAAAAAA PPAPAIIII **SHLAP*** OHH **SHLAP*** AAIIIIIIII ele rodopiava enquanto papai dava cintada nas pernas e na bunda dele. Papai o soltou na cama e ja foi me chamando

- Esperai papai vamos conversar papai **SHLAP*** AIIIIIIIIIIIII gritei com a cintada ele estava irritado demais será que ele descobriu o que estávamos tramando, mas como num tem como.

- Conversar o que? hã vcs sabem que eu nao gosto que façam desfeita, birra , pirraças **SHLAP * SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP*SHLAP*SHLAP*SHLAP* **HUMMMMM aiii paizinho aiiiiiiiahiiii nao me bati pai nao me bati papai.

A essa altura minhas pernas já ardiam com a intensidade das cintadas o Emmi chorava em cima da cama eu fui pra perto dele depois que meu pai me soltou, soltei vários gemidos soluços ao sentar na cama.

- Sabe o que me irrita ? quem era besta de responder a isso ninguém .

- vcs viram que sua tia fez um jantar vcs sabem que ela não cozinha, mas vcs tem que estragar o jantar com a infantilidade de vcs nao é ? ate a Alice, a Carmem e a Irina comeram , mas vcs nao tem fazer cena né ? porcaria garoto é sempre assim quando tem alguma coisa que vcs não gostam, tem sempre que agir feito crianças , **VOCES NAO SAO CRIANÇAS**. Ele gritou e eu solucei o Emmett nao perdeu a oportunidade de ficar calado - É mais sempre nos trata como uma. Ele resmungou baixo mais nao a ponto do papai nao ouvir - Como é moleque ainda me responde** shlap * shlap* **AIIIII AIAIAdesculpa desculpa pai foi sem querer pai **shlap* **.

- você veja como fala comigo Emmett . ele falou apontando o cinto pra ele. - desculpa pai.

desculpa papai , eu aproveitei a deixa porque se nao nos iamos terminar apanhando mesmo lá no quarto.

-Eu nao quero ver essa cena se repetir estão me ouvindo? - Sim senhor papai respondeu emmett.

- sim senhor paizinho respondi o mais manso possível. ele colocou o cinto de volta na calça. vão ficar os dois aqui no quarto e sem sobremesa.

logo depois ele saiu ficou só os fungados e nos enfregando nas pernas e no traseiro. eu peguei no sono. quando acordei pela manhã o Emmett estava descoberto e vestido com um pijama assim como eu eu provavelmente o carlisle veio nos trocar depois do cineminha que fomos privados o Jasper ainda estava dormindo também mas parcialmente coberto também de pijama. eu levantei e fui tomar banho rapidinho e fui lá pra baixo papai e mamãe já estava na cozinha.

- Bom dia bebe! Esme me cumprimentou

- Bom dia mãezinha! ele se aproximou e me deu um beijo no alto da minha cabeça como sinal de carinho. Bom dia papai! eu falei.

- Bom dia meu filho. Ele falou com um sorriso no rosto diferente de ontem nos sentamos-nos à mesa e eu gemi com o contato da cadeira e o meu traseiro dolorido. Logo depois minha tia desceu e se juntou a nos eu pedi desculpa a ela pela cena anterior ele me deu uma bronca e disse que eu tinha que comer verduras sim mesmo eu sendo vampiro. me deu vontade de revirar os olhos pra quilo tudo mais me controlei. Tomamos café e fomos pra sala conversar enquanto meu irmãos e primas não acordavam pra nos colocarmos nosso plano em pratica.

Algo me diz que essas férias vão ser muito divertidas. rsrsrsr


End file.
